Babás!
by AhriNineTails
Summary: Dois amigos de longa data, com uma rivalidade sem igual, irão passar pelo maior desafio de suas vidas, de serem babás do irmão de Sakura durante três semanas. O que será que vai rolar? Confusão? Brigas? ou um amor? Descubram!


Dois amigos de infância; um loiro, imperativo, olhos azuis como mar este nomeado de Uzumaki Naruto e um moreno, olhos e cabelos ônix e este se chamava Uchiha Sasuke. Uma amizade de longos anos, também residia a uma rivalidade sem igual, competiam em tudo, por mais besta que fosse estavam lá competindo.

Moravam em um apartamento perto da faculdade onde lecionavam aos seus 18 anos, seus pais compraram o apê para que começassem a se virarem sozinhos, estudam na Toudai, uma das mais caras e prestigiadas faculdade do Japão. Devem esta se perguntando como entraram nessa faculdade, pois bem, ambos conseguiram bolsas de estudos após passarem no exame de admissão.

Naruto fazia informática avançada e Sasuke medicina, estavam nesse exato momento no apartamento como sempre discutindo.

–Dobe, tira esses pés de cima da minha mesa de centro!- ralhou o moreno irritado

–Ah não enche Teme!- devolveu o loiro-Desde quando essa mesa é sua?!

–Eu que a comprei, então tira os pés dai, você não sabe o trabalho que dá para limpá-la.

–Ta, ta, Senhor Estressadinho. - se levantou

–Acho bom mesmo você ficar longe das minhas tapeçarias, como da ultima vez que você sujou o vaso que ganhei da minha mãe com ketchup.

–Tsc, idiota. - resmungou- Vou trabalhar.

–Trabalhar? Onde?

–Numa loja de CD'S e DVD'S do outro lado da faculdade, só chegou às 18hs, e vou direto para a facul, ou seja, nos vemos lá. - saiu

Ao chegar ao trabalho, um ruivo lhe atendeu.

–Olá, você deve ser meu novo empregado, Uzumaki Naruto. - sorriu

–Sim, mas como sabe meu nome?

–Dizia em seu currículo, loiro, olhos azuis, muito fácil identificá-lo. - sorriu mais ainda-Bem, irei lhe explicar sua função aqui, seu dever é fazer nossos clientes se sentirem bem, experimentar e estimulá-los a comprar nosso arsenal de música.

–Isso será fácil s.r...

–Sasori.

–Certo, será fácil.

–Ótimo, conto com você Naruto-san. - foi para seu escritório

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A noite rapidamente caiu, Naruto estava saindo do trabalho, ao pegar sua moto, alguém pegou em seu ombro, fazendo-o se assustar.

–Calma, seu dobe, sou eu.

–Sasuke!- o repreendeu- Que susto, o que faz aqui?

–Vim te buscar para irmos juntos para faculdade. - sorriu de lado

–Como assim? Você nunca quer ir para a faculdade comigo, pois quer bancar o gostosão e o popular na faculdade e não andar com um podre como eu.

–Naruto, você não pobre, você é meu amigo só porque eu ando com Suigetsu, Juugo e Karin não significa que sou popular.

–Ah não, tanto que quando você passa as garotas se derretem a ponto de lamberem até seus pés. - O menor revirou os olhos.

Foram discutindo até a faculdade, assim que chegaram ao portão, todas as garotas vieram para cima do Uchiha, Naruto como sempre ficou para escanteio, saiu dali e estacionou sua moto e rumou para sua sala. O loiro desde pequeno nutria um amor pelo Uchiha, mas escondia isso brigando e implicando com ele, mas sempre que ele estava em companhia dos seus amigos populares se sentia sozinho, como se tivesse um vazio em seu peito, ao adentrar a sala, avistou sua amiga Hinata.

–Hina-chan Boa noite,

–Boa noite, Naruto-kun. - sorriu docemente

Hyuuga Hinata cursa a mesma faculdade que o loiro, informática, amiga dele desde que entrara a morena de olhos perolados e cabelos negros azulados, gostava bastante do loirinho, sempre o fazendo rir e se sentir bem. Hinata gostava de Kiba, um aluno de enfermagem, Naruto o conhecia, mas não se dava tão bem assim com ele.

As aulas correram em perfeitas condições, por volta das 22hs da noite, Naruto saiu da faculdade, pegando sua moto e indo para seu apartamento, chegando lá, entrou, viu que as luzes estavam todas apagadas, e o moreno ainda não havia chegado, suspirou já sabia onde ele poderia ter ido saído com seus amigos populares e tudo mais, apenas tomou uma ducha e foi dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, estava chovendo muito, fazia frio pelo apartamento, o loiro acordou ainda meio sonolento, cobriu-se com o roupão e foi até a cozinha, ao passar pela sala viu Sasuke deitado de roupa e sapatos no sofá, roncando, riu daquilo e o acordou.

–Hey, teme, acorda!- o cutucou - ACORDA!

–Há? O que?- o moreno acordou e olhou para o loiro- Ah é você dobe.

–Que horas chegou ontem?

–Acho que, 4hs da manhã. - pôs a mão na cabeça- Dor de cabeça infernal!

–4hs da manhã, depois diz que eu sou o irresponsável, e veja que você quem esta colocando os pés de sapato e tudo em cima da mesa de centro.

–Droga!

O loiro foi até a cozinha e preparou um café forte e sem açúcar para o moreno, e deu para ele, assim que o mesmo tomou o café fez uma careta feia.

–O que é isso Dobe? Esta amargo.

–Deixa de besteira e toma logo isso, fará a ressaca passar.

Mesmo a contra gosto, o moreno tomou o líquido fazendo caretas que o Uzumaki apenas ria. Passado um tempo, Sasuke ainda estava com dor de cabeça, mas já havia tomado um remédio e estava deitado no sofá de olhos fechados, enquanto Naruto fazia uma redação em seu notebook na mesa da cozinha, quando a campainha tocou, o loiro foi atender, era Sakura, sua colega de faculdade, que cursava enfermagem.

–Sakura-chan, o que deseja?

–Olá Naruto. - olhou para o moreno- Olá Sasuke-kun, desculpem incomodar vocês, mas preciso de um favor.

–Não faremos não, vai embora... - resmungou o moreno

–Teme!- gritou- Desculpe, ele esta de ressaca e está birrento hoje, liga não, o que quer?

–Eu vou viajar durante três semanas, para uma excursão da minha sede de enfermagem, mas preciso de alguém que fique com meu irmão mais novo. -Explicou à rosada

O loirinho olhou para trás da rosada, onde um garotinho pequenino estava se escondendo e agarrado à saia da irmã mais velha, tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes.

–Seu nome é Sayuku, tem apenas seis anos, não apronta e é super obediente.

–Olá Sayuku, sou Naruto, vamos brincar juntos?- o loiro se agachou na altura do menor

O pequenino sorriu, e correu para perto do loiro o abraçando, Naruto o pegou nos braços e sorriu para a rosada.

–Vejo que ele gostou de você. - sorriu- Bem tenho que ir.

–Pode ficar tranquila, irei cuidar bem dele, tenha cuidado. - desejou o Uzumaki

Assim que a rosada foi embora, os dois entraram, Sayuku ficou olhando fixamente para Sasuke que devolveu o olhar, mas com leve desprezo, que o fez se tremer e esconder-se atrás de Naruto.

–Quem é esse pirralho?

–Pirralho não, é o irmão da Sakura-chan, teremos que cuidar dele ate que ela volte da excursão.

–Ah não acredito... -resmungou

É parece que teriam agora que bancar a babá, o loiro estava se dando bem com o pequeno, já Sasuke não estava gostando nada disso.


End file.
